


Morals

by Solusprime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solusprime/pseuds/Solusprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pet that Liege Maximo gives to Solus is cute. But what will is react to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

The small creature that Solus had been given was no doubt cute.Much nicer than the first one her had shown her. She had yet to assign a name to it. Currently it scurried around her workshop, exploring all of her tools and workbenches. Finding all the possible places to hide and recharge.

Solus knew so little about this creature however. The actual processor capacity was still something Liege was researching into. Wanting to find out, she decided she would run a few test for herself. 

The creature had just sat down next to the door of her workshop.

“Hey.” She said aloud. The creature turned its helm to face her. “So you respond to voices, huh? Do you fetch things though?” Solus picked up a wrench that had been laying on the table nest to her. Tossing it off to her left. The wrench made a clanging sound as it fell on the floor. Sure enough, the creature excitedly trotted after it. Grabbing the end of the handle and dragging it back to her. Setting it down next to her pedes.

“Not bad.” She said. Kneeling down she picked u the wrench and petted the creatures helm. It lifted its helm into her servo, obviously enjoying the attention she was giving it. Still, she wanted to know what else it would respond too. She then thought of an idea, and odd idea. If she were to pretend to offline, what would it do?

She stood back up and looked at the creature again. It looked up at her intently, probably hoping that she would toss the wrench again. Solus set the wrench back down on the table where she had gotten it.

In an attempt to surprise it, she gasped loudly and placed a servo over her chassis. She figured if she was going to fake it she may as well make it good, and being as dramatic as she possibly could she fell to the floor. What Solus did not anticipate, was that Megatronus would open the door just as she fell to floor and witness it.

“Solus!” he yelled. Panicked by what he had seen he ran over to aid her. Quickly kneeling down beside her, he grabbed her arm and rolled her onto her side.

“Megatronus?” She said, quite confused that he was there. Sitting upright to see the look of worry on his faceplate. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong with you?! I think we should get you checked out if you’re shutting down out of nowhere like that!” He was about about to contact their siblings when she stopped him. Solus appreciated the concern that he had, however the last thing she wanted was for the other to know.

“Megatronus I’m fine, really.” She assured, “Please believe me.” She placed both servos on either side of his helm.

“But Solus, how are you sure?” He asked. Solus sighed, not wanting to tell him the truth due to how strange it was. But she knew he would never stop asking until he got the full truth.

“I...was faking a shut down. Liege gave me a pet and I wanted to see what it would respond and react to.” She quickly blurted out. Megatronus stared at her for a moment, fully taking in what she had said. He hadn’t seen the creature because it had run and hid when he entered the room. 

“Liege got you a pet? He must want something from you.” he said.

“He wants me to make him a suit of armor for him.” she said, shrugging her shoulders.” I told him I didn’t see the point to in it. But yes, I figured it was his way of bribing.”

“Have you agreed to make it for him? He asked curiously.

“”No. I have yet to decide.”

“Alright. And for the love of Primus please promise me you won’t fake a shutdown like that again. I worry about you overworking yourself as it is.” He said. Helping her up so that they weren’t sitting on the floor.

“ I appreciate your concern, ‘Tronus.” she said, “and if I may ask some thing of you?”

“What is it?”

“Please don’t tell our siblings I did that. It was not one of my finer moment.” She said to him. 

“Sure thing, Solus.” He laughed.

Unknown to the two of them, the pet which had been given as a gift was being used to spy on them. The audio of the conversation saved for possible unknown later use. The bot monitoring the conversation was the very bot who had given the pet to Solus. Liege Maximo.

“What in the name of Cybertron did I just listen to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more with these two, there is so little about them. This story is based off a conversation that I had with a friend. I mean come on, who doesn't pretend to be dead to see how your pet reacts? Thought it would be funny. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading guys! Disclaimer that Transformers and it's characters do not belong to me.


End file.
